Get Me Through
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: Derek and Stiles have a very casual relationship but Stiles becomes pregnant, and angsts like hell. GenderBender warning.


Warning This is a genderbender story, Stiles is a girl! If your offended by this, go no further.

For LJ prompt: Derek and Stiles have a very casual relationship where something happens leaving Stiles under the impression that Derek just wants her for sex. They can be a little bit older when Stiles becomes pregnant, and angsts like hell because she thinks Derek will leave her.

I wrote this because I was looking for a challenge, and I've used my whole artistic licence in doing so.

I have received several reviews claiming I was desperate to put myself into the story and thus turned Stiles into a girl. This is not so. If you want to see my attempt at putting myself into a story check out I'm No Piggy where I created a threesome situation with Derek/Lydia/Stiles (who wouldn't want to be in between those two) as I'm more similar to Lydia what with the hair, the height etc and I even have them buying me the shoes I desperately want! I have no physical attributes similar to Dylan O'Brien.

Stiles is an awesome boy.

This is mostly unbeta'd (Jo did read it, but we talked more about content than she looked for my errors). I wasn't intending to post it here but I decided you guys are always honest so, hit me with it!

And I don't own Teen Wolf.

* * *

><p>Stiles launched the thin white tube at the wall and it bounced off before landing perfectly in the trash can, then she screwed her nose up. She'd peed on that stick ten minutes ago and now it touched the wall. She sighed and got off her perch on the edge of the bath and tugged out the cleaning products, going to work on scrubbing the wall around the trash can. She figured that while she started she might as well finish. Cleaning the bathroom was staving off her panic attack that would inevitably arrive once she stopped to think.<p>

She wasn't standing in her room five minutes before the heat rose in her face and her breathing sped up. 'Calm Blue Ocean. Calm Blue Ocean. Calm Blue Ocean.' She kept repeating as she took long deep breaths. It worked, eventually and her heart rate returned to normal.

She was pregnant. To a man who didn't love her. To a man who enjoyed sex with her. And nothing more. To a Werewolf. To an Alpha. To Derek Hale.

'Fuck my life.' She snapped falling face first onto her bed before quickly jumping back up and rolling to sit on her bum. Her phone buzzed, it was Scott asking where she was, and supposedly they were meant to be bowling. Stiles scowled at her phone and chucked it at the wall, wincing when it shattered and fell to pieces on the floor. Now that wasn't clever at all.

She got up and paced, trying to figure out what she was going to do. What did you do when you were pregnant? She needed to visit a doctor. And did she need a gynaecologist? Or was that Paediatrics? Damn it, Grey's Anatomy never prepared her for this. She needed to make a list of questions. And run away, marry a handsome rich man like Alexander Skarsgaard and hide the fact that she could be carrying a Werewolf baby. But then maybe his True Blood background would lead him to figuring out her secret. Maybe he wasn't the best choice. She opened the lid of her laptop and curled her legs under her on the computer chair as she waited for it to boot up.

She Googled pregnancy. It told her a lot. Too much. Not enough.

Stiles had never thought about being pregnant before. She was on the pill because as a teenager her periods had been heavy and obstructive, and she liked to mask that scent from Werewolves, especially when she figured out why Scott was avoiding her. Now in late teens, the pill was a regular fixture in her morning routine, especially as Derek was a regular fixture in her sex life. So was her pill broke?

She didn't even know anyone who she was ever close to when they were pregnant. Sure, she knew people, but most of her friends were boys, and Allison was far too sensible to let this happen to her while Lydia, Stiles was sure, had an inhospitable womb environment for nurturing young.

She chewed on a corner of her thumb nail when she found a website that described the size of the foetus every week. She looked down. Her tummy was flat under her jeans, and when she slipped her hand through her shirt buttons it felt soft and warm. She wondered how far along she was.

She read about abortions but that wasn't an option. Stiles could barely kill a spider without feeling guilt, there was no way she could take a tiny life growing inside her. A life that belonged to her. Her fingers curled slightly, and Stiles decided she would cope with whatever life had to throw at her.

There was an insurance investment her Mom had made that was due to expire when she was twenty one. She would have to leave college, maybe do online classes or something. She would need to change her jeep and buy diapers. And baby food. Would she breast feed? She looked down at her boobs. They weren't small but they weren't massive either. Would they get bigger?

She Googled that and was just reading over the results when she heard the front door open and close. Her Dad was home. She skipped down the stairs to greet him with a hug and made him some dinner. They talked about their respective days but she didn't tell him her news. Not yet. She didn't think she could handle the disappointed look in his eyes when she let him down yet again.

When she got back to her room she realised she would need a new cell phone. She grabbed her keys and purse and shut her laptop down. She definitely needed to make that list. Was she still allowed coffee? Could she have sex? Is it safe to drive? What kind of exercise could she do (not that Stiles did exercise but a girl could start any time!). Now wasn't the time for a list, so she headed down the stairs.

'Where are you going honey?' The Sheriff asked.

'Mall.'

'Want me to come along?' He asked already getting up to join her. She grinned as she climbed into his cruiser beside him.

She told him about dropping her phone as they browsed the shelves, and blushed when he insisted on paying for it. 'If I can't spoil my baby who can I spoil?' He asked.

Baby. She was his baby. She was having a baby. Her life was so messed up.

She texted Scott from her new phone to say something came up and she couldn't make bowling and she was staying at her Dad's that night. He didn't reply.

Stiles tossed and turned in her bed, thinking about the future. This thing with Derek was... He was there a few times a week, when he was horny. Occasionally Stiles would seek him out for sex, but it wasn't often. She never stayed the night at his place, always creeping out when he fell asleep because she didn't want to give him the option of asking her to leave in the morning, or worse seeing Rochelle. Derek wasn't interested in anything more, he had an Alpha Female after all, but Stiles had done enough research on Alpha's and pack's to know that some Alpha's took more than one person into their bed for sexual gratification. It was supposed to be an honour, but lying here pregnant to a man who didn't love her didn't feel particularly honourable to Stiles.

She was going to be on her own. Sure she would have her Dad for the occasional help but her Dad wouldn't be there forever. And Derek was just going to take one look at her and leave. She was going to be fat and ugly, and she read somewhere that her ankles would swell and Stiles loved her ankles especially when she wore heels. Sure she was a geek but she could do style when she wanted, it just wasn't called for very often so she opted for comfy sneakers and sensible jeans. And her hair in a ponytail. It was just curly and crazy when it wasn't.

What the hell did Derek see in her? Sure she was easy because it was Derek frickin Hale and who wouldn't just fall into bed with the guy, but fuck her life she was in love with a hot guy and he was banging a loser.

In the morning after three hours of restless sleep she went to work at the coffee shop then headed home to the house she shared with Scott and Jackson. And Allison, because she was always there, looking amazing as always in her high heels and short skirts with Scott and Jackson drooling over her. No one paid Stiles any attention so slipped slipped upstairs and snuck bed for some much needed r'n'r. And brooding. She had lots of brooding to do.

The thing with Derek started in the summer after she graduated. Derek's pack was growing, there was almost thirty wolves milling around Beacon Hills now. Stiles had gone over to Derek's new home to bitch about the increase of the howling and her Dad telling her he was considering getting some sort of ranger out to investigate and they had argued. One thing lead to another and suddenly Stiles was on her back in the middle of Derek's massive bed with him buried between her thighs fucking her like it was his last night on earth. She had barely caught her breath before he was licking her clean then starting all over again.

Stiles couldn't walk right for days. He'd visited her a few times in her old bedroom at home, but he was a more frequent visitor through September when she moved in with her friends. The sex was amazing and at the time Stiles took it for what it was, good honest fun. Derek never took her on dates and she understood, he was a busy Alpha, but she thought that maybe soon they would do something other than sex. Derek even cuddled her as he fell asleep in her bed, sometimes waking her to kiss her goodbye in the morning before slipping out. And Stiles was filled with hope, the goodbye kisses were intimate and passionate and almost loving, and Stiles started to feel like they were something special. Until October came, and Derek called a pack meeting to explain that under a Harvest Moon the pack would choose and announce an Alpha Female and a second in command for Derek.

Stiles was excited, a second in command meant Derek had less work to do, and more Stiles time. As she stood in the clearing beside Jackson she watched Derek talk about the growth of the pack. She expected Lydia to be Alpha Female and Jackson to be the Top Beta, so everyone was shocked when Derek explained Rochelle; a Parisian Werewolf who joined the pack several months ago got that honour. The Top Beta was a guy called Chris from Texas. Then something strange happened. The pack started to vibrate. To the bitten wolves this was new but the born wolves were excited. 'It's mating time.' A wolf called Hector said from behind.

'Mating time?' Jackson asked his voice rough.

'Yes. The Alpha will mate his female.'

'As in his girlfriend?' Stiles asked, but she already knew the answer. Hector sneered.

'As in the Alpha Female human.' He snapped. Stiles just nodded and left, Jackson following closely behind.

'Aren't you staying for the pack orgy?' Stiles asked.

'Not in the mood.' Jackson said. He'd been as hurt by Derek's actions as Stiles was. Derek had treated Jackson like a little brother since he changed him and all the original pack thought it would be him. The hurt and pain and the desire from the pack were still flowing when they got home. Stiles woke in the morning pasted to Jackson's chest. She did not think of Derek.

Except she did, when he appeared a day later, tugging her vest over her head and opening her jeans. He seemed excited as he kissed her, even daring to let his mouth curve into a smile when he got her naked and laid out for him. This is an honour, she reminded herself, that the Alpha wants me. He laid her back on the bed and pressed his nose to her sex when he froze, then inhaled.

'What?' Stiles asked, wondering why he was stopping.

'You slept with Jackson?'

'You slept with Rochelle.' Stiles answered looking at the ceiling. 'We're casual anyway, you bang who you want, and hey I've been crushing on Jackson for years so he made all my dreams come true yesterday morning and the night before so…'

'Sometimes you can be a real jerk Stiles.' Derek snapped slamming the door as he left the room.

The sound of Derek crawling through her window broke Stiles out of her memories. Stiles hated to admit it but she was actually happy to see him. She was always happy to see him. He hadn't avoided her long after she slept with Jackson, coming to her one night he seemed to be in a particularly bad mood and trying to break her in half with his superior strength. Things went back to normal after that night just over a year ago. Now they were changing again.

Stiles stood ready to tell Derek to stop but somehow she ended up on her back, bottom half naked and Derek was sucking her clit into his mouth. She felt a bit stupid, wearing her t-shirt still while Derek licked into her pussy so she struggled to get undressed. Derek growled but stopped what he was doing to help her, dragging the grey material over her head and tugging her purple bra off with one hand.

Derek was a legend in bed, and Stiles used to think she'd be ruined for other men. Now she knew it. When she was finally naked he crawled towards her and lifted her hips to his mouth to lick into her again as she draped her legs over his shoulders. He was still fully clothed, still wearing his jacket. She pushed it with her feet but he was impatient and refused to let up. Soon she was gasping and clutching his hair as her orgasm tore through her.

He stripped while she tried to clear her vision then he was looming over her and kissing her as he settled between her legs. She thought of the baby, under him, between them. She knew she could still have sex, but what if the baby seen a cock coming at it and got frightened. She knew that was impossible of course, that the baby would see it or that Derek would get that deep, but was the tiny life in her now wondering what was going on out there?

'I'll blow you.' She said trying and failing to move him off her.

'I want to fuck you.' Derek said back, positioning himself at her entrance. She tried to close her legs and push him away but he persisted for a moment longer. 'What the hell Stiles, this isn't a turn on.'

'We can't, I'm, um…'

'Spit it out.'

'I don't want to.'

'You're turning down sex.'

'There's someone else.' Stiles said. It wasn't a lie, there was someone else. In her womb.

'Oh.' Derek said sitting back. 'Why did you let me…?'

'I tried to talk to you but…' Stiles waved at his body. 'You're big.' She said biting her lip. 'I'll suck you off.'

'You stripped your clothes off.' Derek ground out nodding to her naked torso.

'I forgot.' She lied. He knew she did and she bit her lip.

Derek just stood and shook his head dragging his jeans back on. 'Don't bother. I'll find someone else. You know, I don't have a clue what's in your head these days!' Derek snapped. Stiles watched as he climbed out her window with the rest of his clothes bundled under his arm. Her heart was breaking. 'Derek wait!' She called but he was away.

Deep down inside she had pictured telling him the truth, and him laughing and kissing her and making gentle love to her and discussing baby names and her telling him it was too soon for that nonsense.

Instead she was left sitting naked on her bed as the man she loved climbed out the window, looking for sex somewhere else all because he didn't want a serious relationship. And she was too dumb to hope he did.

She avoided the pack even more. She went to her first doctor appointment and Dr Monroe took pity on her, giving her all the vitamins she needed and a small tree's worth of literature on pregnancy, single parenthood, and babies. She bit her lip as she climbed back into her jeep. She'd made appointments for all she needed but now there was nothing to do but wait.

When she got home she was accosted by Scott and Jackson. 'We got the new NHL 2012 Ice Hockey game. Please please please please please have a tournament. We're getting pizza.' Scott said. Stiles laughed and tightened her hand on the strap over her shoulder.

'Ok let me dump my stuff and I'll be right down!'

'She's in!' Scott hollered jumping into the living room to set the game up. She changed into a pair of jogging bottoms and hid her folder of leaflets and pamphlets under her mattress, then headed downstairs. Jackson pressed a beer into her hand as she came into the room.

'I'm not in the mood.' She said pushing it back. Jackson just shrugged and took a long drink before turning back to the television. Stiles got herself a soda and settled on the floor beside Danny's legs, controller in hand to whip some boy ass. They split into two teams and tonight it was Danny and Stiles ("cocksuckers") versus Jackson and Scott ("mounting wolves").

They were halfway through their first game when the door opened. 'I texted Allison to bring enough pizza for three days!' Scott told them as he twisted into Jackson, controller gripped in his white knuckles. Stiles really hoped he didn't break it because she and Danny were whipping ass and to have to cancel the game would be disastrous. She needed to restock the supply of extra controllers. And take her evening vitamins.

After the first game they dove into the pizza. There was a knock at the door but nobody moved, looking to the person closest to it. Lydia growled as she got up.

'Alpha.' Stiles heard Lydia say. She rolled her eyes. Derek was on one of his "check up on the pack" rounds.

Stiles was still sitting on the floor cross legged in front of the coffee table with her back to middle of the sofa. Derek sat beside her at the end opposite from Danny and reached for a slice of pizza. Jackson handed him a beer from the cooler.

'Come on Jackson they beat us last time.' Scott whined wiping his greasy fingers on his jeans and lifting his controller.

'Suckers.' Danny said.

'Nah, you're the suckers.' Jackson smirked. 'They're the cocksuckers' team.' He explained to Derek.

'And what's your name?' Derek asked. Jackson blushed.

'Mounting wolves.' Danny said, pronouncing the first word slowly. Derek just chuckled and grabbed another slice of pizza. They got back to the game and Stiles was dismayed to see Jackson's skill improving. Scott's was still poor as ever. If it was just the two of them he'd be a sobbing mess on the floor right now while she done a victory dance around the room.

'Oh no you don't bitch.' She snarled getting onto her knees to steal the puck back from Jackson who was about to score with seconds to go and the game at a tie. She failed and Jackson scored, jumping up and chest bumping Scott. It was one all.

Stiles huffed and sagged against Derek's legs. 'Not fair.' She mumbled into his knee, before she realised what she was doing.

'There there.' Derek said running his hand over her messy hair in comfort. She had a fleeting image of Derek doing something similar in the delivery suite when she gave birth.

Gave birth. As in pushed the baby out. Of her vagina. There was no way it would fit! Stiles had seen women scream in the movies and on Teen Mom and there was no way it wasn't gonna hurt. Oh god everyone would see her va-jay-jay! Would she have her feet in those stirrup things? Would some pack idiot (like Jackson who was really into to life changing pack moments, and the birth of the Alpha's first child was a life changing pack moment) be hanging around with a video camera?

'Earth to Stiles.' Danny said appearing in front of her face with a gooey slice of pizza. She took it miserably and chomped down on it, still leaning against Derek pouting. Everybody thought she was being a sore loser and she let them.

She had a birthing class to go to on Friday, they would be expecting her to bring along a partner. She didn't know what she would do, who to bring.

She thought of Allison but Allison would blab to Scott immediately. Lydia wasn't an option, and neither was Scott, they'd blab to Derek but for different reasons. Jackson would be good, but he was one of Derek's best friends. Danny, he was nice, would keep her secret, but he'd be the voice of reason and would talk her into doing stupid stuff like telling Derek she was pregnant and she couldn't have that.

She could take Derek. He was the Daddy after all. She pictured him there breathing with her, in stupid positions on a mat on the floor and giggled around the last bite of pizza.

'There, happy now. Ready to whip some wolves into shape?' Danny asked. Stiles nodded and sat up, missing Derek's warmth immediately. They played another game and the wolves won again.

'This is on!' Stiles said. 'Right after I pee.' She said getting up and heading to the loo. She came back to find Danny now sitting beside Derek and Jackson sitting where Danny was. Scott was on the floor in front of Jackson. She knew what they were doing, as the night wore on it was only natural to want to be close to their Alpha. Even Lydia and Allison were sitting on the love seat closest to Derek playing with an iPad.

She sat down between Danny and Derek's legs and crossed her legs. She didn't stay that way for long, soon she was on her knees shouting and twisting, as if her body controlled the figures on the television. Somehow she ended up between Derek's feet and when she scored the winning goal just before the clock times out she threw her hands in the air and let her head fall back onto the tiny bit of sofa between Derek's spread thighs.

'We won.' She said smiling up at him. His face looked funny upside down as he smiled back.

'Clever girl.' Derek said back. The praise made her tummy swell with pride and she couldn't help but beam as she straightened her neck. 'Ok, one more game before I go.' Derek said. They all looked at him and he shrugged. 'I'm enjoying watching.'

'Do you want to play?' Danny asked handing him the controller.

'I don't play video games often.'

'Go on. I have to shoot off anyway. I'm meeting Keith in a half hour.' Danny said. Derek took the controller. He leaned forward so his head was beside Stiles and his arms around her loosely, holding the control in front of them.

'Ok, so what do I do?' He asked. Stiles explained how each movement was controlled, feeling Derek nodding beside her. He was flirting, she knew, trying to make up for the thing the other night, for just leaving.

'Hey Derek you do know you're a cocksucker now.' Jackson pointed out. Derek shoved him and they laughed. He didn't move though, when the game started he kept his arms around Stiles, leaning forward into her.

Surprisingly, despite Stiles being distracted by Derek all around her, and Derek's inexperience with the game they still won. Derek hugged her from behind before leaning back. 'And that's how you do it.' He said to a huffing Jackson.

Scott snarled and launched himself at Stiles to wrestle but Stiles panicked. The baby was all she could think as she kicked him off her. 'You fucking moron watch what you're doing.' She said standing up.

'I was just…'

'I don't care. Don't do it again.' She snapped. Everyone was staring at her now. Stiles sighed and trotted off up the stairs, forcing her hands to stay by her side until she was standing in the middle of her room. The door behind her opened and closed and she felt Derek behind her, chest pressed to her back.

'What's up Stiles?'

'The moon.' Stiles said. Derek sighed.

'You're not yourself.' He tried again.

'Look there's nothing wrong ok.'

'I don't need to hear your heartbeat to know that's a lie. You've lied a lot to me lately. There is no one else, I've been scenting you all night and all you smell of is you and me and the pack. There are no strange or strong scents off you.'

'I'm not seeing anybody I just…I don't want to do this anymore.'

'Do what?'

'This twisted thing we have going on. I want to be free to look for something else, something special.'

'You're lying again.' Derek said.

'It's over. Ok, it's just over. I can't…we're not working. I'm not happy.'

Derek didn't speak, just stared at her.

'See, I didn't even lie.'

She watched as he turned and went out the door.

XXX

Being pregnant was weird. At first she didn't feel any different, then her emotions were a little unhinged. She cried while she poured coffee for an old couple at work because they looked happy and they probably had lots of babies and she never had to do it alone, and then squatted down when Derek walked past the window with Rochelle and the old woman was so concerned she came around the counter to check she was ok. It didn't take him long to get over her, if he needed time. Then Rochelle was probably entertaining him when Stiles wasn't around anyway.

'Come on dear, its not that bad.' The sweet woman said. 'He'll soon open his eyes and see what was there all this time.'

'How do you know it's boy trouble?' Stiles asked with a smile.

'I know more than boy trouble.' She said with a wink. Stiles just gaped and served a slice of pie to each of them, on the house of course. Or Stiles' pay packet. She didn't care.

Stiles busied herself washing up and thinking about cherry pie and cream when someone cleared their throat behind her. Stiles turned to find Rochelle all long glossy hair and tight pencil skirt. She looked like an advertisement for Werewolf Shampoo. If there was such a thing, she figured Jackson would buy it because he was a real Werewolf poster boy. Rochelle snapped her fingers and Stiles shook her head.

'What can I get you?' She asked.

'Please I don't drink ze muck zat zey serve in here.' Rochelle spat. Stiles knew Rochelle had a perfect American accent, but when she wanted to be particularly bitchy she stuck a Z in front of every word she could.

'Full fat muffin? To give the Alpha something to hold on to?' Stiles asked. 'You're ribs are going to cut him in half and those hip bones...' The barb hurt Stiles more than she'd care to admit.

'He won't lie with me, with his Alpha Female.' Rochelle snapped. Stiles was glad the place was almost empty.

'I offered advice, eat a muffin dude.' Stiles said, her heart singing a little at the fact Derek wasn't banging Rochelle, but then who was he sleeping with?

'I have not had him since the claiming.' Rochelle carried on.

'I'll be sure to put that in my diary.' Stiles said.

'I need to have his firstborn pup.' Rochelle said. Too late Stiles smirked to herself, because that pup's here with me. Growing in me. Stiles one, bitch nil.

'Look in case you haven't noticed, I'm not a girly girl so I'm not into these soppy heart to hearts… We can make a Call of Duty date if you're up for it…no…then if you don't mind I'm busy.'

'I don't want to talk to you little girl. I need you to talk to Jackson and have Jackson find out why Derek won't bed me, then you will tell me.'

'And why would I tell you?'

'Because I'm your Alpha Female and you will obey me.' Rochelle snapped, her eyes flashing.

'Good luck with that, now if you don't mind, you're holding up the queue.' Stiles said. Rochelle stepped back; glaring hard then stomped out of the café.

Stiles left work early; her boss sent her home after she spent thirty minutes getting acquainted with the toilet bowel, clearly the cherry pie was a bad idea, or maybe the baby didn't enjoy the first meeting with Rochelle.

'It was supposed to be morning sickness and it lied,' Stiles snapped to her sickly face in the mirror. Clearly she was suffering from some form of warped all day sickness! She went home and looked up her seven week chart.

"_The big news this week: Hands and feet are emerging from developing arms and legs — although they look more like paddles at this point than the tiny, pudgy extremities you're daydreaming about holding and tickling. Technically, your baby is still considered an embryo and has something of a small tail, which is an extension of her tailbone. __The tail will disappear within a few weeks, but that's the only thing getting smaller. Your baby has doubled in size since last week and now measures half an inch__ long, __about the size of a blueberry__."_

Stiles placed her palm over her tummy. 'You hear that Blueberry, you got a little tail. Just like your Daddy when he shifts.' She whispered.

"_If you could __see inside your womb__, you'd spot eyelid folds partially covering her peepers, which already have some colour, as well as the tip of her nose and tiny veins beneath parchment-thin skin. Both hemispheres of your baby's brain are growing, and her liver is churning out red blood cells until her bone marrow forms and takes over this role. She also has an appendix and a pancreas, which will eventually produce the hormone insulin to aid in digestion. A loop in your baby's growing intestines is bulging into her umbilical cord, which now has distinct blood vessels to carry oxygen and nutrients to and from her tiny body."_

Stiles patted her tummy and went for a pee, combed her hair and brushed her teeth before going back to her bedroom. Derek was sitting on her desk chair looking at the seven week printout. Stiles bit her lip.

'What's this?' He asked.

'It's for Kenny. His wife's seven weeks. I'm taking it to work tomorrow to show him.'

'You're lying. You don't know any Kenny's.' Derek said standing up and prowling towards Stiles. 'I've had enough of the lies Stiles. I'll ask you again. What is this?'

'It's a page that details what a foetus is like when it's seven weeks old.' Stiles said.

'Damn it Stiles!' Derek snapped slamming the pages in his hand down on the desk and making Stiles jump. 'For once in your god damned life tell me something in English!'

'I'm pregnant.' She sighed. It felt so real all of a sudden. It was a relief to get it off her chest. But it was Derek Hale standing in front of her glaring. Furious.

'When did you figure on telling me?' He asked his brows drawn together.

'Never.' Stiles shrugged.

'It's not the kind of thing you can hide.' He said. Stiles shrugged again. She never said it was a good plan.

'So you're seven weeks.' He tried again.

'Proofs on the pages.' She said.

'Have you been to the doctor?' He asked. Stiles nodded and walked around him to grab the folder she'd hidden under the mattress. She handed it to him with notes and leaflets. He sat on the bed and looked through them scowling hard at the Single Parent information. 'Why weren't you going to tell me?'

'Because you'd be mad and leave me.' Stiles admitted. Her toes were cold and she wanted to climb into bed to warm them up. Sometimes when Derek would spend the night with her he never complained when she stuck her cold feet against his warm skin.

She knew that technically they weren't together, they weren't a couple. Sometimes after sex, he would talk quietly to her about pack business or memories from his childhood and Stiles kept silent, willing him to talk more to her, to share his life with her. Then he would suddenly shut up, as if he realised what he was saying, and he would get up and leave. She never wanted him to leave; she wanted him to stay for breakfast. But now he wasn't going to do that. He was going to leave her and this Werewolf baby. Or maybe he'd wait until she had his baby then take it away. She didn't think she could bear that.

Stiles watched as he shrugged out of his jacket then toed his boots off. 'Come here.' He said. She walked forward until she was right in front of him. He put his feet over hers, to keep her there she presumed, but his feet were warm and her toes were already warm under them. He lifted her baggy t-shirt and pressed his nose to her tummy where their baby was growing. He took a deep breath, scenting his pup.

'What can you scent?' She couldn't resist asking.

Stiles gasped as his arms came around her and pulled her close to him, his lips working over her soft skin there. 'Our pups in there.' Derek said pulling her so she was straddling him. 'Things are going to have to change.' Derek said pressing his lips to hers. 'You'll have to move in.'

'Move in?' She asked as he scented her neck now.

'Yes.'

'So you can keep an eye on me?' She asked.

'So I can look after you both. You can't live with these two idiots any more. And I'll have to tell the pack.'

'Tell them what?' Stiles asked rubbing her cheek on his hair.

'That you're my girl.' Derek said running his hands over her back. 'That you're going to be the mother of all my pups.'

'Pups?' Stiles asked. 'I'll have pups? More than one?'

'Of course. We'll have a big family, if that's what you want. We'll have lots of pups running around. I'll take care of you right, better than I have been doing, but you have to let me.'

'What do you mean let me?'

'You won't let me love you Stiles. I want to love you, but you won't let me.'

'I want you to love me but you don't.'

'I do. I try to talk to you but you just close up, your quiet.'

'I'm quiet because I'm listening. You don't talk very often and when you do I don't want to ruin it by talking back.'

'Oh baby how long have we been dancing around each other?' Derek asked rubbing his thumbs along Stiles' tear damp cheeks. She gasped; she didn't even know she was crying. Derek lay back on the bed with Stiles still in his lap. 'Show me you.' Derek said.

It was a cryptic phrase but Stiles knew what he meant. The room was a little cold, but Derek would soon warm her up. She tugged the shirt over her head, his shirt that he left behind ages ago. Then she moved to push her comfy grannie panties over her hips. She stood there naked and Derek sat back up, running his hands up her thighs.

'You're so beautiful.' Derek said kissing across her belly, rubbing his rough cheek against her hips. 'And you're all mine.' He growled. She shivered, wrapping her hands around his neck to hold him there. 'I want to be there.'

'I want you to be there.' She admitted. He stripped himself then, and they crawled into her bed. In the morning, she decided she would go over and tell her Dad. Derek pulled her flush against his body and she wound her legs around his, putting her cold feet on his calves.

'Why did you come over?'

'Rochelle explained she wanted to discipline you because you were misbehaving and making a spectacle of yourself by not obeying her.'

'And you're here to tell me to obey her?'

'No I was here to tell you to humour her. She's a good Alpha Female but she had a quick temper when she doesn't get her own way. I was here to ask you to leave that someone else anyway. I need a good mate who will tell me if I'm being an idiot or doing something wrong. I need a mate whom I can love, who loves me and respects me. I need sass not class.' Derek said with a cheeky grin. Stiles slapped his shoulder and rolled on top of him to kiss him. He kissed her back gently before running his hand down and covering her womb again.

'Blueberry and I are happy you're here.' Stiles said.

'Blueberry?'

'Baby's the size of a Blueberry.' Stiles grinned. Derek laughed and pulled her back to his mouth for a long kiss. Stiles desperately wanted him to spread her knees and make love but she was so tired she didn't think she would be able to stay awake so she rolled to the side again and snuggled against him.

'Tell me about the baby.' He said.

'Well,' Stiles started 'Blueberry has a little tail, just like you but that will disappear soon and…'

He was still there in the morning, kissing and touching her reverently. 'Leave the coffee shop.' He whispered.

'How will I pay for school?'

'I'll help you out.' He told her his fingers circling lower until they brushed through her neat curls and dipped between her slick lips. He eased his fingers into her as he kissed her neck, nibbling the skin. Stiles gasped and grabbed hold of his wrist, keeping him there. His thumb worked her clit as two fingers opened her damp pussy.

Stiles came with a gasp and Derek lifted one of her legs, easing it over his hip as he edged his cock inside. The position was awkward but intimate. He touched her everywhere he could while he set a gentle pace, his cock brushing her g-spot with every stroke.

'Oh god again.' She begged 'Feels so good.' His pace increased as he swivelled his hips, his fingers finding her clit again and rubbing it hard. She clenched around his cock and he came. She followed moments after, gasping his name.

She rolled and kissed him, licking into his mouth. 'I – I love you.' She said. Her voice was unsure and she hated herself for it.

'I love you too.' Derek said. 'You're my mate.' He'd told her once wolves mate for life, and her reaction was not what he expected.

She shot out of bed, covering her mouth and grabbing his t-shirt as she ran into the bathroom. For a second Derek considered leaving until…morning sickness. Poor Stiles was heaving her guts into the toilet. He was behind her in seconds, warm hands rubbing her back and soothing her with a damp cloth until she collapsed against the wall. They were both naked, Derek's shirt lying over her lap.

Derek laughed at them as he stood and got her a glass of water. She drank it gratefully as she smiled at him. 'I think everything's going to be alright.' She grinned.

Derek was inclined to agree.

XXX

Sheriff Stilinski frowned when the black Camaro pulled into his driveway. He watched as Derek Hale got out and was halfway to meeting Stiles from the passenger side. He tried to hide his amusement as his daughter shooed Hale away before passing him while he scowled at her. He hoped this wasn't like the last time a few years back when the two of them come to him to explain that yes, Werewolves did exist. Sometimes when he remembered that conversation he still pinched himself, but he never woke up.

He walked to the door to meet them, pulling his daughter into a hug. She looked serious, and Hale looked grim behind her. Then Hale always looked grim. The Sheriff supposed he wasn't the only one with news to share today. He led them into the kitchen where Stiles set about making coffee while the Sheriff talked to Derek about the new model Camaro parked in the driveway. She set the cups down then sat herself beside Hale biting her lip.

'I have news.' She said.

'I figured as much. Just before you start, because it looks like it's serious, I have some too so I'm telling you this now. I'm retiring.'

'What?' Sties spluttered.

'I think it's time I let someone else have a shot at trying to control you kids. Besides you haven't been in trouble for a while so you don't need your old man bailing you out.'

Stiles grinned then, leaning forward to hug her Dad. 'What will you do all day?'

'I've got my garden.' He said. 'Now, what's your news? Is it to do with…Werewolves?'

Stiles bit her lip. The Sheriff frowned. That was her favourite nervous pose.

'I'm pregnant.'

'Oh.' The Sheriff said. 'Well that's not what I expected to hear.'

'I'm sorry.' Stiles said, her eyes filling with tears. The Sheriff stood, pulling his daughter into a hug. She was the strong one; he didn't want her to cry. 'I let you down.'

'Hey you could never let me down.' He said taking her face in between his hands. 'I love you Stiles, no matter what happens.'

'Ok.' She said sniffing back the tears. He was shocked to say the least, but then again, he was going to be a Grandpa.

'So who's the Daddy?' The Sheriff asked taking a seat again. There was silence for a beat before Hale shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

'I am.' He said. The Sheriff nodded to himself. He wasn't actually surprised.

'Daddy?' Stiles said cocking her head to the side. She hadn't called him that in years. He smiled, touching her cheek.

'Well it looks like I'm going to have a Grandchild to occupy me then when I retire too.' He said standing up and holding his hand out for Ha-Derek to shake. 'Congratulations. Welcome to the family.'

'Same to you.' Derek said with a genuine smile.

'Will you two stay for dinner? I need some time to get to know the father of my grand…'

'Blueberry. We call the baby Blueberry.' Stiles said. The Sheriff stared. His daughter could still shock him.

'Why?'

'I'm seven weeks pregnant, which means this little one is the size of a Blueberry.' She said. 'I Googled it.'

'Oh, I'll do that later.' The Sheriff said.

'I'll make a start on dinner.' Stiles grinned getting to her feet.

XXX

Derek lived in a large house on the edge of the forest. There was always pack members milling around it, and most of them were pleasant enough. Rochelle on the other hand, wasn't. She scowled when Derek guided Stiles into the living room, his hand on the small of her back, his thumb brushing back and forth. He knew Stiles was intimidated by Rochelle, but that would have to change. Derek's mate would be the only pack member outside of the rule of the Alpha Female, and almost a bit beyond his jurisdiction as well. The thought appeased Stiles when Derek explained the dynamics over brunch in bed that morning. Derek guided her to a sofa, settling her in the corner before he spoke.

'Stiles is moving in.' Derek said.

'There are no free rooms.' Rochelle said. 'Bryan's back from Minnesota.'

'It's ok. She can share with me.' Derek his hands slipping into the pockets at the front of his jeans.

'Have a room in your private apartment? Wouldn't it make more sense if I moved in there and she had my room?'

'No because she's going to be sharing my room.' Derek said.

Rochelle scowled at him. 'I do not like this. I am the Alpha Female.' She snapped.

'And you're the best Alpha Female I've come across. But Stiles is my mate, and she's moving in with me.'

'Mate?' Rochelle asked her voice rough.

'Mate.' Derek confirmed. He didn't tell her about the pup, they had agreed to wait for a little while to share that news. Derek had only heard it two nights ago and they just spent most of yesterday with the Sheriff getting used to the idea of sharing a person.

'This is ridiculous, appalling and embarrassing!' Rochelle snapped. 'I'm supposed to be your mate and yet you go to that! If my Father knew!' She spat pointing a finger.

Stiles made a face because Derek was going a funny colour and clearly Rochelle was a dick and stupid. Insulting Derek's mate wasn't a good idea. Insulting Derek's pregnant mate was insanity.

'Not all packs Alpha pair are mates, in fact that's rare. The Alpha Female is a support network for the Alpha, just as is the role of Top Beta; the initial mating is a form of bonding for the two but it doesn't always go further than that. You're lucky that my mate is beside me. Now if you leave the room, you'll have your dignity intact and we'll forget this part of the conversation ever took place, and I'll maybe consider not replacing you. If you don't move in ten seconds I will rip your throat out.'

'I'd move. This is the most pissed I've ever seen him.' Stiles said, ignoring the glare he turned on her. Rochelle stomped out, her heels clicking against the floor. 'Come on.' Stiles said standing and taking Derek's hand. 'I'm dying to get into your bedroom and get my scent all over your bed.' she grinned.

Derek smiled then because Stiles always knew what to do to calm his anger, taking her hand and leading her towards the back of the house where he lived. It was nice, Stiles admitted and cosy. There was den room and a study downstairs and three bedrooms upstairs. He had a private staircase but there was also a door leading to the main house.

'So this is home.' Stiles said putting her hand over her belly.

XXX

'I'm moving in with Derek.' Stiles said packing her clothes into her suitcase. Lydia froze in the doorway staring. She'd been at his house for almost a week and a backpack with some underwear and two t-shirts were starting to bore her. She needed her stuff.

'Why?'

'Because he asked me to. As his mate.' Stiles explained stuffing socks in beside her t-shirts.'

'But you live here.' Scott whined.

'Apparently I'm Derek's mate.' Stiles shrugged. 'I have to live with him.' Scott pouted and she offered him a smile. 'I'll still come hang out.'

'What's going on? Why are we all in here?' Jackson asked flopping over Stiles' bed.

'Stiles is moving out.' Scott said.

'Why?' Jackson asked sitting up and staring at Stiles.

'Can you believe Derek wants her as a mate?' Lydia scowled.

'I'm not totally unattractive am I?' Stiles asked with a frown on her face.

'You're Stiles.' Lydia said lifting a pile of clothes and handing them to the other girl.

'I think you're gorgeous.' Derek said coming into the room and pulling Stiles into a kiss in front of her friends. Stiles couldn't help but lean into him. 'And our baby's going to be gorgeous too.' He whispered with a smirk. Stiles smirked back.

'Baby! What baby?'

'Oh didn't I tell you? I'm pregnant.'

'No you did not tell me.' Lydia snapped. 'You're not fat.'

'At eight weeks you aren't normally.' Stiles said as Derek lifted the bag from the bed.

'How are you pregnant?' Scott blurted. Everyone turned to look at him. He stared for a few moments. 'I didn't mean that. But your…Stiles…you know.'

'Scott I am a girl.' Stiles said.

'I thought you were a lesbian. You always looked at hot chicks when we pointed them out.' Scott muttered.

'You never looked at the hot guys I pointed out so I stopped.' Stiles shrugged.

'Will this do for now?' Derek asked clearly bored with the conversation. 'I want to take you home!'

'Ok.' She agreed letting him drag her by the hand downstairs. She almost forgot to wave goodbye to her stunned friends.

XXX

'So you're pregnant?' Allison asked. Stiles had invited them over to Derek's house for a quiet chat after dropping the bombshell that afternoon.

'Yes.' Stiles said.

'And you're with Derek.' Allison said again.

'Why is it so hard for everyone to believe?' Stiles threw her hands up in the air.

'It's not. It actually makes sense.' Danny said.

'And you're a really cute couple.' Allison said squeezing Stiles knee.

'Really?' Stiles asked.

'Stiles, you're gorgeous.' Allison said pulling her into a hug. Stiles hugged her back. 'And I think you're going to be a great Mommy.' She whispered.

'I can't wait.' Stiles said and suddenly things didn't look so bad. She watched as Derek walked into the room with a glass of orange juice and sat beside her, rubbing his hand on her lower back and passing her the glass. Scott, Lydia and Jackson followed him into the room with abashed looks on their faces.

'Congratulations Stiles.' Lydia smiled. 'It's just…we're used to you being you, it's scary that you're settling down.' She said.

'Who said anything about settling down?' Stiles asked. 'Derek doesn't even have an Xbox.'

'I told you, I'll get you one tomorrow.' Derek said kissing her head. Stiles grinned and cuddled into his side.

* * *

><p>Dont forget to leave a review and let me know what you think of girl!Stiles, both flames and reviews welcome!<p> 


End file.
